A mobile terminal has a function of obtaining information, such as obtaining push information from a server, information from contacts of an address book, or the like. A mobile terminal may send or receive messages in a variety of different manners, for example, in a texting manner or through various clients, such as E-mail, QQ, and WeChat.
Messages received by a user through his/her terminal are diversified in nature. Most of the messages include certain important information. For example, a message that notifies participation in a meeting may include information such as a meeting time, place, etc. An e-ticket message sent after a movie ticket is purchased may include an electronic redeem code needed for watching a movie, a starting time and a place of the movie, etc. These types of messages that include important information are increasing in number, and message sources tend to be diversified. Therefore, messages to which the user needs to pay attention are also increasing accordingly.
At present, after receiving a new message, a user may open and read the message to understand content of the message. A terminal is only responsible for receiving the message and displaying the message to the user based on the user's operation of viewing the message, and fails to provide functions of additional processing of the message. The terminal has simple functionalities of processing the message, and the processing capability of the mobile terminal is not well utilized. Accordingly, a message that includes important information requires a user to actively pay attention by memorization. Such a manner is very inconvenient to the user. If the user fails to timely read the message or forgets the content of the message, this may lead to various problems, for example, a delay of an important event. Accordingly, an urgent need of existing technologies is to provide a solution of further processing a received message based on a mobile terminal.